A Strange Night
by Viscernal
Summary: What happens when Erza get's rowdy after an S-class mission and is forced to share a room with the rest of Team Natsu? Is it the snoring that is keeping her awake or something else? Will this cause mass confusion in the team or bring them closer together? Futa-Erza/Natsu/Gray/Lucy. Will be two chapters in length. Enjoy.


**The whole chapter is a Lemon.**

**Warnings: Un-consensual Sex, Futa/Male, Futa/Female**

Erza couldn't hold out much longer, the snoring of the Dragon Slayer and the Ice Wizard were keeping her awake and making her thoughts run wild. How many things she could do, it'd never been this bad before, the feelings, the desire, the risk of getting caught. No usually she could stop and control herself, but with her three team mates sleeping in the same room since the hotel was fully booked, she was beginning to lose it.

Gripping her pillow tighter she willed herself to sleep, she'd been doing this since they had come into go to sleep, they had just finished a massive S-class job, she should be tired not being forced to stay awake simply because she desired something immoral. Looking around the room, closest to her was Natsu on the floor next to her bed, his mouth wide open a snot bubble growing and deflating with every breath. His blanket only half of his legs most of his body uncovered.

Next to Natsu was Gray sleeping in the opposite direction of Natsu so they were head to toe, from what she could see from where his blankets were covering, in his sleep he had discarded his clothes making her bite her lip as he continued to snore away. Between the two snoring Wizards was Happy with a big set of ear plugs, something he always had with him on over night trips with the team.

In the bed on the far side of Gray, Lucy's form could be seen underneath the blankets, the girl had become so accustomed to sleeping with the two snoring wizards that it no longer bothered her, so how was it that Erza could not get to sleep? Was the desire all it was?

"_I can't go on like this."_ Erza thought clenching her eyes tight. _"Just this once, they'll never have to know."_ She continued as she opened her eyes and tilted her head so she could watch the three sleeping. With both hand she reached beneath the sheets to where the waist band of her Heart Kreuz purple pyjama bottoms lay. Keeping a watchful eye on the three sleeping wizards she toyed with the waist band before biting her lip and lowering them, raising her knees up slightly beneath the blankets and pushing up on her back slightly, lowering them down so that they were resting around her mid thigh. Running her hands over the black bands of her underwear she sighed, biting her lip she kept a close eye on the other three before running her fingers of the bulge that had formed there.

That was correct, Erza Scarlet had a cock. Members of Fairy Tail that knew about it knew that it was a touchy subject with Erza and never brought it up, even Mirajane who used to tease her in private all the time when they were kids didn't dare bring it up in public even back in those days. It was one of the reason's why Natsu and Gray didn't want to bath with her when they got older, they found it intimidating, sure both boys were well equipped but Erza's was something else.

Hooking her index fingers of both hands in the bands of her underwear she pulled them down making her moan as her erect member snapped up and slapped against her stomach, she almost let out a cry when that happened and bit her lip so hard that it began to draw a thin trail of blood. Pushing her underwear down so that it was resting with her pyjama bottoms on her thighs she ran her hands down the inner sides of her thighs making her whimper as they drew closer up her form, soon enough her fingers of her left hand traced the sticky mess between her legs, Erza didn't just have a cock but also a pussy.

With her right hand she travelled upwards cupping her testicles before moving up to the lower half of her shaft. Gripping it tightly, her knees buckled and straightened out on the mattress as her senses filled with pleasure. Eyes locked across the room on the wall above Lucy's form, she began to move her hand slowly up her shaft as her other hand traced along the wet lips of her pussy.

Her mouth opened as her hand reached the foreskin at it's tip pulling it down over the thick head and squeezing it between two fingers as her other hand pushed two fingers into her quivering lips below. Stroking the tip of her cock she panted as her strokes increased in pace and length gliding all the way down to her balls and then back to the tip, her fingers of her other hand moving in and out of her pussy, her eyes were lidded with pure lust, there was no way she was able to keep watch encase the other three woke up.

Both hands worked at a furious pace and she let out a moan as her toes curled, her hand that was stroking her shaft was becoming subdued by the heavy blanket that lay across her making her growl in frustration with every stroke. Quickly in her lust filled mind she let go of her cock and threw the blanket off of her, It rolling off the side of the bed, she didn't even care as it landed on Natsu who mumbled something in his sleep. Returning to her cock she jerked it faster, her fingers still going in and out of her pussy at a quick pace.

Her mind was fogged as she felt her climax begin to rise placing her feet down on the mattress and pushing herself up on her back she pulled her fingers from her pussy and ripped open her pyjama shirt sending buttons in every which direction, massaging her left breast roughly and pinching her nipple as she continued to jerk off, the head of her cock pointing directly back at her.

Jerking up and down at a furious pace Erza couldn't hold back her moans as she pulled on her nipple making her breast pull out before forcing her hand down to her cocks base, the first shot of cum hitting her directly in the forehead followed by the second and third that landed on her left eye and nose before the fourth hit her lips, several more hit her breasts, her hand that had been massaging them smearing the cum into her skin as the last few shots landed on her stomach pooling in her bellybutton.

She was breathing heavy, semi hard cock in hand still dripping cum onto her stomach connected with a thick strand of cum, the most pleased smile on her face as her tongue traced her cum smeared lips before retreating back into her mouth and she swallowed before she heard a groan to her side only for Natsu to kick the blanket that had landed on him off himself and to land down at his feet which he propped them up on. Soon enough he was snoring again just like before.

She let out a breath and let her head collapse back down on the pillow, her left eye closed and covered in cum as she felt the cum on her forehead that mixed with her sweat begin to run into her hair, she glanced around the room to see that the three other Wizards along with Happy were all still asleep. She let the shaft of her semi hard cock go letting out a small 'splat' sound as it landed in the puddle of cum that had formed on her stomach.

Closing her other eye she steadied her breathing before turning her head to the side and opening her eye. Glancing down at Natsu she had to smile as he had the widest smile on his face as he slept, his mouth open, even the small bubble of snot coming out of his nose looked cute, he almost looked like a kid again. Without even thinking she moved her hands back to her pussy lips as she watched Natsu sleep idly teasing her entrance, her shaft hardening in the process making her moan as it slid through the cum on her stomach till it was the full nine inches.

Rolling over to the edge of the bed so she was on her side, the cum on her stomach trailing down to pool on the mattress as she continued to tease her cunt with her fingers, her cock sticking out over the side of the bed, small beads of cum dropping from her last climax. Natsu mumbled something in his sleep and she opened her eyes wide as she rolled back over, removing her hand from between her legs and laid flat on the bed, her cock sticking straight up in the air, ridged and painfully hard.

"_What am I doing!?" _She screamed in her mind. _"I got off once! I should be able to sleep now! I need to calm down, what the hell was I even doing looking at Natsu like that?"_ She cursed herself, wishing she hadn't pushed the blanket off, she pulled her underwear and pyjama bottoms up, her cock straining painfully against the waistband, still highly visible as it smeared the cum into her stomach.

She pulled the end of her pyjama top together and closed her eyes taking several deep breaths before she realised twenty minutes had passed and she still didn't feel tired, the cum had dried into her skin and she knew she was going to have to have a shower to get the dry cum out of her hair before the others awoke least they find out what she had been up to during the night.

Taking a deep breath both her eyes snapped open, the dry cum over her left eye cracking slightly, she glanced down to see the tip of her cock coming out of her pyjama pants. Looking around the room she saw that nobody had awoken or even really changed position in the last twenty minutes.

"_I can't sleep like this."_ She mused. _"It's too much to bear, I need to do something about this... this... thing. I'm sick of doing it, it's perverted and wrong... but feels so damn good."_ She grumbled. Rolling over to the side of the bed again, she glanced down to see Natsu in the same position, biting her lip she pulled her pyjama pants down along with her underwear all the way down to her feet, having to sit up to pull them over her feet, her cock rubbing against her stomach.

Rolling over onto her stomach her cock resting between her and the mattress, her head looking down over the side at the sleeping Natsu's face as she begin to grind into the mattress below her. Biting her lip as she picked up a rhythmic motion, she closed her eyes imagining Natsu beneath her gasping her name as she thrust into him from behind, it's not the first time she had imagined dominating a male member of the guild. She found that it turned her on more then imagining dominating any female of the guild which she did quite often, there were such beautiful woman of Fairy Tail.

Hooking her toes into her underwear she flicked them up so they landed on the pillow and she reached out and grabbed them, they weren't anything spectacular like Lucy's just a plain black pair of panties, she enjoyed jerking off into Lucy's underwear a lot more. She took a deep whiff of cum and pussy juice from her panties making her eyes role back into her head as her thrusts into the mattress quickened.

"Ugh." She groaned thrusting harder imagining Natsu crying out her name as they rose higher in their pleasure, she had to stop as she saw Lucy role over in the corner of her eye making her go stiff only to see the blonde move further away across her mattress. She let out a soft breath before relaxing, her breath shallow as she pressed her face against her pillow her underwear still in her face. Glancing down she saw Natsu in the same position as always however her eyes travelled to Gray to see he had kicked the blankets off and his full nude body in view.

_"I need something more... this isn't working." _She thought sitting up, she felt ashamed but incredibly turned on. Shrugging her shoulders her pyjama top slid down her arms and rested on the matress leaving her completely naked as she sat in the dark on her bed, covered in her own dry cum.

Glancing back down at Natsu her eyes travelled back to his mouth and she bit her lip before looking back at Gray and Lucy.

"Natsu." She whispered testing the waters, usually Natsu was a heavy sleeper unless it had something to do with food. Slipping her feet onto the floor boards of the room she stepped over Natsu till she was on all fours above him, face to face. "Natsu." She whispered even quieter then her first time, not wanting to wake him. She watched as his nose wriggled, probably from the strong scent of cum that was hovering above him but he just continued on snoring. _"If he wakes up... It's going to be so hard to explain."_ She moaned as she manoeuvred her way up his body till her knees were spread wide over his broad chest, her cock just hanging above his chin throbbing with her heartbeat.

She reached down and stroked it a few times before pulling the foreskin back revealing the purple head beneath. Pushing forward slightly she pushed the head against his lower lip leaving a small trail of pre-cum in her wake till she gasped as she pushed a little to hard and it went straight over his lower lip, over his open mouth and pushed up against his upper lip. Holding her breath encase Natsu woke up, she must of waited a few seconds before pulling back slightly and leaning over so that her hands were above Natsu's head, her breasts hanging down as she angled her cock into Natsu's mouth and slowly slid it into the Dragon Slayers waiting maw.

"_Gods it's so hot."_ Erza moaned as she filled Natsu's mouth with her thick meat inch by inch till the fourth inch pressed against the back of his throat, she pulled back not wanting to awaken the Dragon Slayer before pushing in again, going in deeper with every thrust, Natsu's mouth becoming accustomed to the size and the new pressure pressing against the back of his throat over and over again. Erza was practically in heaven as she slowly fucked back and forth into Natsu's mouth.

Raising her right hand she brought two fingers to her mouth and sucked on them before plucking them from her lips, a thin trail of salive connecting the two as she reached around her back before sliding her fingers down the crack of her ass, pressing her index finger at her rear entrance and gasped thrusting further down into Natsu's throat as her finger entered her rectum till the final knuckle.

Her back arched as her cock sank deeper into the Dragon Slayers throat, his nose pressing into her scarlet pubic hair blowing hot air onto her mound, showing her that Natsu had taken all nine inches and she was invading his throat. She pulled back with a moan, Natsu's mouth almost trying to keep it in. She pressed her second slicked finger at her entrance as she readied to push her cock back into Natsu's mouth.

She groaned as Natsu's throat offered no resistance as her second finger sunk into her ass hole just as easily as the first, she gained a rhythm of thrusting her cock into Natsu's throat and her fingers into her ass for several minutes before her eyes shot wide open when she realised she was about to cum.

She couldn't cum down Natsu's throat while he was asleep, he could choke. Plucking her fingers from her ass as she pulled out of Natsu's throat, that was the last straw as she came into Natsu's un-awaiting mouth, she groaned but reluctantly pulled her cock from his mouth and began to jerk it covering Natsu's face in cum, sending tendrils of cum up the Dragon Slayer's face, one even hit his nose.

Taking deep breaths as she saw Natsu's mouth move to accommodate the large volume of cum before her eyes widened when she saw him swallow instinctively, her cock hardening in an instant at the sight. Swinging her leg over the side she sat beside Natsu's head, breathing heavy as the Dragon Slayer rolled over away from her, half under the bed she had been occupying. Looking down to her crotch covered in cum and saliva she sighed before looking up to the ceiling, she'd never forgive herself for taking advantage of Natsu like that.

"_I'll make it up to him..."_ She trailed off as her eyes locked on Gray's naked form, his flaccid cock resting against his thigh. Swallowing sub-consciously she began to crawl over to the Ice Wizard on all fours, breasts and cock swinging below her, now laying on a blanket completely naked and uncovered apart from the necklace that was always around his neck. Placing a hand on Gray's thigh which was cold to the touch she pushed it to the side slightly before breathing on his balls making the Ice Wizard groan above as his cock began to harden.

Giving a tentative lick to the growing shaft Gray moaned at the contact as it stiffened to it's full six and a half inches. Gray unlike her was circumcised, his glistening cock head begging for her attention. Taking the tip into her mouth she brought a hand to her own shaft and stroked it gently as she experimentally took Gray deeper into her throat, she was unsure how Natsu had done it, she couldn't even take half of Gray's length without tearing up.

Removing Gray from her mouth she moved down licking down his shaft till she brought her mouth to Gray's balls and sucked them into her mouth before her eyes caught the sight of Gray's asshole just below making her eyes widen as she pulled back.

Could she do it? Could she actually go that far? Biting her lip as she continued to stroke her own cock, god how she wanted to, how she wanted to see Gray's face as she entered him for the first time. Her strokes got faster and she furiously masturbated to taking Gray by force and before she knew it she was lathering up her fingers and rubbing up between Gray's ass cheeks. She couldn't resist, she wanted to know what it felt like to dominate a man in the bedroom for so long and here was a prime opportune moment, she couldn't let it pass her by.

Pushing a finger in she watched Gray's face change from discomfort to a blissful look. That pretty much sealed the deal as Erza moved into position, moving Gray's legs so that they were bent and out to the side, pressing the head of her cock to the entrance of Gray's ass she supported her shaft with her right hand and held Gray's hip with her left.

"_I can't believe I'm about to do this."_ Erza thought as she shivered in anticipation before pushing forward, her cock head meeting tough resistance against Gray's rectum, her eyes locked on Gray's face as she saw him gaining a look of discomfort once more at the pressure. Knowing she wouldn't be able to push any further without force she steadied herself and pushed in six of the nine inches deep into Gray's ass, the Ice Wizards eyes shot wide open and Erza instantly reached up and covered his mouth with her hand that was on his hips muffling his cry.

"Be quiet." She ordered in a husky voice, she had already came twice tonight this was going to be the third. Gray's ass was so tight, Erza felt a sense of pride knowing she was the first to enter him this way, not Juvia. Rocking her hips made Gray cry out into Erza's hand so it only came out as a muffled whisper. "I said quiet." She glared down at him, his fear showing in his eyes as they stared up into hers.

"Gray... I'm fucking you." She told him quietly, six inches deep inside of him. "Nod if you understand." Gray nodded once. "I couldn't control myself, I'm sorry it's like this." She said, her eyes gaining a look of sadness as she glanced away. "Afterwards you can do anything to me, just... just please. I need this." She told him looking back up into his face. Gray swallowed before he rose his hands up and removed her hand from his mouth.

"Why me?" Gray asked in slight discomfort.

"You were naked." Erza simply stated making him pale slightly, maybe he shouldn't strip so much. "Plus... I gave Natsu a mouthful..." She whispered making Gray look over to Natsu to see his cum covered face making him sweat drop. "I've been out of control all night." She said placing her hands on Gray's hips once more pushing deeper into Gray until all nine inches were embedded into Gray making him gasp as his balls rested in her pubic hair, his cock pushing up against her stomach. Erza leaned over him so that her mouth was pressed tightly against his ear. "I'll make you cum too." She groaned as she pulled out till the tip of her cock was all that was embedded. Gray moaned as he gripped his sheets, he had to bite his lip as Erza thrust back into him all nine inches.

"Ugh!" Gray grunted as Erza's cock filled him.

"Fuck!" Erza cursed into the pillow Gray was using. "You're so tight." She moaned pulling out again.

"It's not like I do this regularly." Gray groaned before Erza thrust into him, her balls slapping against his ass over and over again, their panting and grunts filled the room as Erza continued to fuck the ice wizard beneath her, sweat dripping from both of them. Gray had to admit that after the initial discomfort he was beginning to enjoy it and had even started to stroke himself as Erza fucked him. "Erza." Gray grunted as he continuously stroked his aching cock. "I'm... I'm..."

"Do it." Erza grunted, her thrusts getting stronger as she gripped Gray's thighs. "Cum, cum on me." She growled thrusting harder, her instincts taking over as her thrusts became animalistic her breasts bouncing up and down with every thrust she made, gods she was incredibly hot right now. Gray let go of his cock and gripped the pillows as Erza hammered into him as he arched his back opened his mouth in an 'O' shape before cum splattered up Erza's chest. Erza groaned as she thrust balls deep into the Ice user and came with a groan filling Gray's ass up. She felt a few spurts erupt out of his cock and dribble down her own balls as she panted heavily, feeling Gray's own cock going flaccid between them.

"That... That was..." Gray panted with a moan as he closed his eyes. Pulling back Gray moaned as Erza's cock slipped from his ass, cum dribbling out of him as she did so.

"I wasn't even have the right mind to dirty talk." Erza moaned making Gray shake his head, his eyes still closed as he felt Erza's cum leak from his ass. Sitting back she looked down to see her cock smeared with cum, a large pool of cum starting to form between Gray's legs, he'd be walking bow legged tomorrow. Seeing Gray with his eyes closed she smiled as she maneuvered herself back and sank down between his legs before licking at his rectum getting as much of her own cum as she could making him moan in response.

With a mouthful of her own cum she rose back up to see Gray looking at her with one eye open. She leaned over his cock and opened her mouth, never taking her eyes off him as she let the warm cum drip from her mouth to cover his own cock which was beginning to harden at the sight. She reached up and began to jerk him off making him sigh.

"Give me five minutes." Erza told him. "Keep this ready, and wake Natsu up." Gray's eyes widened. "I'll wake Lucy." She smirked before standing up and kneeling on the bed next to the sleeping blonde before crawling beneath the sheets. Gray simply sat up and looked over to see the sleeping Natsu before back to Erza.

"_The hell has gotten into Erza... better do what she says before she kills one of us... or worse."_ He mused.

Erza slid in behind Lucy, her hand travelling over the girls bare stomach and up her night shirt, she was more open now, knowing what she had planned next, all she needed to do was get Lucy all hot and bothered and they'd have an interesting night. Lucy murmured something in her sleep before Erza cupped the girls breast non to gently and pressed her cock into her behind she saw Lucy's eyes widened and kissed the girls neck and inhaled her scent.

"E-Erza?" Lucy questioned nervously in a soft whisper. "W-What's going on?" She continued.

"Lucy." Erza purred into the blondes ear massaging her large breast beneath her shirt causing the seventeen year old to moan. "You know about my... special case right?" She questioned pushing Lucy's leg up with her knee and thrusting her cock between her legs making Lucy let out a small squeak, she could just imagine Lucy's beat red face. "I tried to hold it, but I couldn't." She whispered. "The first time I came all over myself, all over my face tits and stomach." She moaned as she ground her cock between the blondes legs.

"Then I humped the mattress but that didn't work out so I got on my hands and knees and deep throated Natsu while he slept." She moaned, noticing Lucy's breathing had gotten heavier and she was shaking. "I came in his mouth and all over his face but I needed more." She moaned moving her hand down the blonde's stomach to the waistband of Lucy's pyjamas and slipped her hand inside making the blondes breath hitch, the Knight's fingers trailing through the finely trimmed pubic hair.

"So... I just fucked Gray." Lucy whimpered as Erza pushed two fingers into the girls folds. "I just plunged my cock deep into his ass while he was asleep, he seemed willing to summit pretty easily." She purred just above a whisper as she began to move her fingers in and out, Lucy gripping her wrist but not pulling her away. "He came all over me and I came deep inside of him." Lucy shuddered as she bucked her hips against Erza's hand before Erza pulled her fingers out of her and pulled her hand out of her pants making her whimper.

"So come play." Erza said sitting up, Lucy hesitated but followed only to see Gray sitting naked, his cock hard between his legs as Natsu sat up rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand not knowing what the hell was going on as he looked at the naked Erza in Lucy's bed. "So, how about you two boys come over here and we can get started." Erza smirked.


End file.
